


对流雨

by Yinyu



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Doubt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinyu/pseuds/Yinyu
Summary: 印度洋上的对流雨，来得猛烈而不留情面。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是辆开了半年还没到站的车，所以请原谅可能出现的文风变化。  
> 警告：OOC到天际，班哥外表不符合育碧设定，多重背景私设。

GSG9的成员们一度以为休息日的Marius是有什么隐身技能，而工程图纸就是他的隐形斗篷——只要一张纸，任何人都别想在他的房门外见到Marius。

但今天不同寻常。

Dominic瘫在沙发上，看着早上说要画图的Marius一步三摇朝自己走来，然后仿佛无意识地躺倒在他身旁，一颗大脑袋还蹭上他的大腿。Dominic对私人空间被入侵表示抗议。Marius闭上眼睛，嘟嘟囔囔：“别吵。我头晕。” “生病了应该去医务室，不是跑到空调开到十八度的地方。”Dominic小心挪动着身体，让工程师躺得更舒服一点。“真的吗，我还以为你开二十八度。好热。”Marius皱着眉头，脸上泛起不正常的红晕。

Dominic发现事情不对劲了。他把手按到对方额头上——热得像烙铁。

“操。”他几乎惊跳起来，但还是轻轻把病号扶起来靠在椅背上，解放自己的双腿，“坐好，我给你拿药。”

等他终于从抽屉底部翻出退烧药，回到休息室，事态已经在他不知道的时候急剧恶化了。是信息素的味道。他环顾四周，得出结论，如果不是沙发也进化出了第二性别，那气味的来源就只可能是坐在沙发上的Marius。

腥咸的海风扑面而来。Dominic感到一阵眩晕，也不清楚是因为这潮湿的气息还是因为Marius发情了这个事实。他知道自己的防守队友从不用抑制剂，于是理所应当地认为Marius是个Beta。显然，事实给了他当头一棒。

只不过被锤晕的似乎不仅是Dominic，他听见Marius嗫嚅道：“什么味道……？”

“是你，Marius，是你的信息素。”

Marius愣了一下。

他一直在等待自己的分化。家族里的男性Omega基因让这场等待成为煎熬，他的青春期在胆战心惊生怕第二性别开裂成他与入伍之间一条无法逾越的鸿沟之中度过。但乎意料，那个决定命运的时刻始终没有到来。他通过了体检，审查，训练，如愿坐进驾驶舱俯瞰印度洋。

停机坪上湿热的气流让他忘掉头顶的利剑。现在，在他最不设防的时刻，它轰然落下。

头晕，发热，还有下腹突然涌出的热流。一个又一个症状搭建起电路，巨大霓虹灯字亮起，红光刺得Marius睁不开眼——Omega.

 

工程师感觉眼泪在眼眶里蠢蠢欲动，他拼命想把它们眨掉却遭受惨败。完了。Marius想，用不了几分钟他就要彻底屈服于动物本能，扭着屁股像一条母狗一样哀求任何棍状物体捅进去，而他的大脑将对此无能为力。他忍不住收缩肠道来减缓来自身体深处的瘙痒，这是个错误——随即涌出的一大团湿热黏液叫他崩溃地呜咽出声。他觉得自己要疯了，欲望挣扎着试图撕毁理智，但他不能——

“Marius？”

是Bandit，他还在，看着自己蠕动，抽泣，呻吟，裤子湿成一片沼泽。他想大声尖叫，开口却变成模糊不清的请求：“帮我……”

一只手搭上他的肩膀，他抵抗住把脸转过去磨蹭的欲望。空气中开始渗出水汽，冰凉的雨前气息引得Marius瑟缩了一下。

没等他反应过来，气味源已经离开了，只给他留下一场小雨。可惜淅淅沥沥的水滴在接触到海面之前就被高温蒸发。

风暴即将来临。

在浑浊的热气里，他浑身发烫口干舌燥。他需要水，需要冰凉的皮肤和唾液，然而能够满足这些条件的人刚刚才把他丢在这里。Marius不满起来，Dominic，他不该离开的，他应该抱住他，让柏林的雨淋遍他全身。舌头钻进口腔一颗一颗舔过他的牙齿，让他能尝到他嘴里的烟味，或许还有一点点他刚喝的啤酒。

Marius伸手去够茶几上的啤酒瓶，这几乎用去他所有的力气，但他最后还是做到了，把剩下的饮料灌进嘴里。

啤酒稍稍给他降了温，但只让他更清晰地意识到自己是多么 _想要_ Dominic。这个念头把他吓了一跳，但同时他又意识到这可能是个注定落空的愿望——Alpha在这时离去只意味着一件事：他对他而言毫无吸引力。工程师冷静地分析着，把眼眶发热潮湿归咎于生理反应。

他还含着那个啤酒瓶，被重新加温的瓶口上，Dominic留下的气味复活了。它温和又尖锐，苦涩又甜美，Marius从不知道世上竟然有这样的东西——不对，Dominic就是这样的矛盾体。Marius无数次在夜里咀嚼那些尖刻得让他都感到难堪的讽刺，却也忘不了他倒地时按在伤口上的有力双手。而在他意识到之前，那个尖酸刻薄的混蛋就像序列号一样烙进了他的脑海里。

Marius听见自己挫败的呻吟。就这一次。

他的舌头舔过瓶口，用坚硬的玻璃代替Dominic的嘴唇。幻想让一切成真，他似乎真的尝到柔软的血肉，Dominic迎向他的吻，轻轻咬他的下唇，舌头侵略性地掠过他的口腔，与他的舌头交缠。然而这样一个吻只能点燃更深的欲望，Marius感觉身上的每一个细胞都在尖叫着渴求皮肤接触，于是他的手指开始移动，想象着那是Dominic（他从未如此感谢过手上的老茧）的手划过他的脖子，胸口，腹股沟，最后到达欲望中心。他甚至来不及惊讶于来自自己的高温，那些手指就迫不及待地环上性器大力捋动。酥麻的感觉混杂疼痛像电流一样窜上他的脊椎，让他撑不住栽在沙发靠背上大声呻吟。但没过多久，即便是最粗暴的抚慰也如隔靴搔痒，他后面涌出的温热黏液无时无刻不在提醒着他需要更多才能真正满足。骚动愈演愈烈，Marius感觉有什么正在一点点把他钻空，偏偏快感在下腹积累到可怖的程度，他痛苦地站在高潮边缘摇摇欲坠，却始终无法越过那个界限。

他需要帮助。Marius在沙发上胡乱摸索，抓到Bandit的手套的时候他欣喜若狂。被纤维和皮革包裹的手指颤巍巍地碰触那个潮湿入口时，Jäger哽咽着吐出电兵的名字。然后就像得到允许一样，两根手指立刻没入他的体内。在体液的帮助下，Marius甚至没有感到疼痛。就这么简单，他想着，尝试活动了一下手指，粗糙的纤维带来的强烈摩擦让他眼前发白。异物感如此鲜明，他收缩着肌肉，粘膜绞裹着手套，鲜红色的组织陷进纤维条之间，带来使他震颤的快感。他的身体不自觉地向上弹动，驱使埋在体内的手指像是追逐猎物一样钻得更深。是的，Dominic才不会任由猎物逃出他的掌心，他会扳开他的腿，让他的私欲无所遁藏，然后用手指操得他哀求他换上什么别的塞进去。第三根手指入侵带来的不适很快蒸发，留下让他无所适从的饱胀感。

“Dominic……求你……我需要……”他跪在沙发上，Dominic曾经靠在那里，沙发套上还残留着一点他的气味。Jäger把脸按进沙发背里，想象那是沙金色头发簇拥住他的脸颊，想象那是Bandit给他的一个实实在在的拥抱。把队友扯进性幻想，Marius觉得自己真是无耻到了极点，但他已经无从考虑这些了。

他瘫倒在沙发上，手腕酸痛，无力去管四溅的精液和一塌糊涂的手套。房间里的空气被抽风机换了几轮，潮湿的气味已经所剩无几。致命的干渴再次席卷而来，Marius在沙漠里跋涉，拼命想要抓住雨云的尾巴。

 “Marius？” 他如愿以偿，倾盆大雨冷却了他滚烫的躯体，而随之而来的冷酷声音则更像一盆冰水当头淋下，彻底浇灭了他的希望。

Marius动弹不得，眼睁睁看着去而复返的Alpha朝他逼近。随着距离的压缩，柏林冰冷的雨越下越大。轻微的铁锈味混合香烟灌进鼻腔，那是他的救赎，也是他的末日。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 做作业时的摸鱼产物，语句混乱瞎几把写。我只是个莫得感情的司机。  
> 警告：  
> （并不是很dirty的）dirty talk  
> 指交  
> OOC

“压抑心理形成的分化迟滞。”

如果说Doc挂断电话的时候Bandit脑子里是一片浆糊，那等他回到休息室，那里面就什么也不剩了。Jäger跪在沙发上用他的手套操自己，喊着他的名字射了，他甚至没有碰他的阴茎。这样的场景让他甚至在意识到发生了什么之前就爬上了沙发，用身体罩住那个诱人的气味源。是的，刚刚还使他头晕目眩的热带海风现在像沙滩上的海浪一样舔舐着他，Bandit感觉自己引以为傲的自制力即将毁于一旦。犁鼻器将气味转化成了视觉信号，他甚至能看到Jäger的信息素在他身边游走挑逗不休。但它们的主人却是另一个极端，Jäger的四肢瘫软，却拼命想把脸埋进沙发坐垫里，他的表情是Bandit此前难以想象的绝望，Bandit甚至不知道他还能有这么强烈的情感。“嘿，”于是他轻柔地喊对方的名字，试图使他镇静下来，“这没什么，你只需要一支抑制剂。”

他说谎了，事实上Doc建议的是一次短效标记，抑制剂对Jäger已经无效了。但——Dominic还记得汉诺威小巷里的陌生信息素，他又怎么能让Marius也那样绝望呢？即使——即使他现在只想把他狠狠操进沙发里，让他的尖叫声传遍整个基地。

他屏住呼吸从Marius身上撤下来。“Dom……”Marius终于忍不住转过脸来看Dominic，他再不开窍也知道现在这个状况绝不是一支抑制剂能解决得了的，那Dominic为什么要说谎？他是不是要走了？就像刚刚那样，就像在家门口冲他道别的父母——再也不回来了？在至今为止的四十年间，Marius自认为是对陪伴毫无需求的人，他学习关于感情和性的一切仅仅是为了学习，和物理，化学等等学科并无区别。要深究其间不同，也就只有他对后者的研究热情比前者大得多而已。而在这一刻之前Dominic对他来说也只是一个幻想对象而已。然而随着灼热的性欲迅速消退成恐惧，他也迅速意识到——

这大概不只是性。Marius想，我在心理上需要Dominic。就像螺丝钉需要螺丝刀一样。他错了，而Marius从来不是一个羞于承认错误的人。

Dominic又有点头晕了。他以为自己已经习惯了机械师的不合时宜，但这次Marius实在让他措手不及。而在他反应过来之前，Marius已经被他按回了沙发上，手被钳在头顶。 “你确定？”他的问话几乎扭曲成哀求，然后他听见Marius又重复了一遍：“Dominic，我需要你。”

他是被需要的。

Dominic以为母亲需要他，却被扔给了酗酒的恶魔；以为国家需要他，却被抛进地狱里煎熬。直到他终于明白，需要他的只有自己。从此Dominic对规则嗤之以鼻，从无伤大雅的恶作剧到杀人贩毒这全是为了自己——包括小心翼翼地接近Marius。他觉得自己掩饰的很好，Marius不必知道他的私心，既然他已经习惯了物资上的匮乏，那他无望的感情靠着Marius漏下的一点点情谊也算是可以苟延残喘了。

而现在，他被Marius需要。

高涨的信息素和爱欲没有给他们留下太多耐性。Marius整个人都扒在Dominic身上，用喘息换取对方在自己脖子上留下湿热舔吻，在电兵的手扯掉他的裤子滑向股缝的时候忍不住叫着他的名字催促他。“猎人，”他听见Dominic低声警告，“拿自己做诱饵，可不算是什么高明的招数。”那双手掐住了他的臀瓣，造成轻微的摩擦就足以让他尖叫。透明粘液配合似的涌出，不一会儿就被Dominic的手掌和顶在Marius屁股上的阴茎蹭得到处都是。

保持冷静，进行回击。这是Marius的理智消失前给他留下的最后一条指令。虽然淌到膝窝的体液让他有点打滑，他还是顽强地用腿缠住Dominic，小腿后侧拨开他的衣角，摩挲着Dominic后腰上的那一块皮肤。Marius知道那里有纹身，也知道那里敏感得很。如他所愿，Dominic很剧烈地喘了一下，腰部下沉——Marius觉得自己可能在尖叫，也可能张着嘴什么声音也发不出来。性器捅进腔道的感觉现在占据了他所有的感官。那是灼热的，被满足然后再次被空虚席卷的死循环。他的肌肉无休止地收缩，像是在一点点品尝阴茎嵌入身体的快感，又像是在乞求Dominic给他更多。Dominic满足了他，一边往里操一边松开信息素包裹他。

倾盆大雨打碎海面，他被巨浪吞没，分不清耳边轰鸣着的究竟是波涛怒吼还是血液急流。Dominic的气味是香烟，硝烟，潮湿的秋冬——他闻起来就像是Marius熟悉的一切。这种亲切感甚至让他默许Dominic撞进生殖腔。Marius你完了，他在剧烈的撕裂痛楚之中抓紧Dominic，你将不再是你。他心知第二性别间的附属关系对他的军旅生涯将是多么大的打击，但成为Dominic的Omega，这个认知还是让他偷偷雀跃。内腔敏感，适应力却极强，疼痛渐渐消退，熟悉又陌生的隐秘快感再次疯狂攀升，像火苗一样从小腹一路向上窜，直到把他的脑子烧成一滩水。而Dominic一点也帮不上忙。

“你好热，”他叹息，热气吹得Marius直抖。随着那根阴茎的持续凿入，Dominic的叹息声变质成露骨的呻吟， “啊……操……你真他妈是生了个好屁股，” 他留在Marius臀部的双手用力，感受那团软肉从指缝之中溢出又回弹，“里里外外都这么软，穿着那条傻逼牛仔裤还能那么翘。”他从鼻腔里长长地哼了一声，饕足又色情。Marius决定自己并不想听骚话，然而Dominic整个人压在他身上，逼迫他接受一整根性器，也逼着他把话听完，“你知道你前两天放ADS的时候我在想什么吗，把你按在墙上干得尖叫……”Dominic牵扯出的画面让Marius崩溃地发现自己更兴奋了，“在所有人面前，好不好，嗯？”他想拒绝，然而舌头丝毫不听使唤。但这不重要，Dominic根本就没有听他回应的打算。他深埋在肠道里的东西突然动起来，密集狠厉的撞击把他的爱人高效地扯进一片混沌。

Marius自认体能出色，然而显然床上运动的能量流失远高于跑步和搏击。很快，他的肌肉就已经被频繁的紧绷和痉挛消耗得酸痛，只能迷迷糊糊地随着一次次抽插摇晃。高潮仿佛从未结束，只有圆钝顶端时不时戳到腔壁时激起令人措手不及的肉欲高峰，而对此他能做的也只有从疲惫不堪的声带里扯出几声呻吟。Dominic朝他靠近，他们基本上是紧贴在一起了，电兵腹部被Marius的前液糊得一片光亮，却也更方便了它给Marius提供抚慰。现在，致命的摩擦将他夹击，肾上腺素与荷尔蒙使他的心脏几乎过荷，他在翻涌的云雨间睁开眼睛，看见Dominic穿过狂潮投来的目光坚实如绳索，于是他抓住它，心甘情愿地被它带着抛向那最高的浪。

 

虽然Dominic绝不会承认，但他差点就射了。他甚至怀疑这是猎人的一个陷阱，平常那个Marius根本是伪装，而这场延迟分化为的就是让他彻底栽倒晚节不保。然而Alpha的能力远不止如此，更何况这一场情潮漫长得很，他有足够的时间检验这个陷阱是否坚实可靠。

他退出来，把Marius腹部的精液抹开，借此用手指品尝工程师的线条。Dominic对这副身体绝不陌生，从浴室，训练场，甚至是战场上收集的记忆拼凑出的一个Marius曾陪他度过许多夜晚，而今他终于能嘲笑自己的可悲，记忆永远是干瘪苍白的，只有温暖柔软的躯体才能最终填补空缺。他着迷于那些藏在伤疤下的薄而有力的肌肉，无声地为Marius每一次无意识地颤抖而欢呼。“你好辣。”他叹息，舔一舔横亘在他侧腹的那道疤痕，窃笑着看肌肉收缩试图躲开他的舌头。“操你——”Marius的抗议被打断——Dominic把手掌换成指尖，沾着精液轻飘飘地掠过他的乳头。羽毛扫过似的触感逼他咬紧牙关才让自己不至于抖成筛糠，然而腰上不由自主紧绷的肌肉群却把他的胸口往Dominic手里送。后者显然欣然接受这大礼，并且回以灼热的唇舌。Dominic用嘴的同时手也没闲着，一只游移到Marius后颈安抚着急切跳动着的腺体，一只向下慢悠悠地撸那根尺寸可观的器官。感谢发情期之中短暂的不应期，当然，也有可能是归功于Dominic高明的调情手法，半软着的东西刚被捋了几下就又精神抖擞地抬高了头，而Marius又发出了那种黏糊糊懒洋洋的呻吟。这是欢爱的前奏。Dominic惊奇地发现不仅是战术上，他们在床上（更准确地说，沙发上）也能这么默契。他这么想着，也就这么说了。

“闭嘴，”Marius费力地挤出音节，“我可不想在端着枪的时候还得想起你的屌。”

“反正都能射嘛。”当Dominic想堵什么人的嘴时，没人能说得出话来，特别是在他还把两根手指伸进对方屁股里的时候。卓有成效。他在Marius抖着嗓子叫起来的时候抱着他坐起来，迫使那两根手指顶在前列腺上，Marius这下根本叫不出来了，绷紧的腰腿随肠道收缩的节奏一阵阵痉挛，呼吸急促得让Dominic担心他下一秒就要昏厥。而事实上Marius可能真的要昏厥了。他想象过这种高潮的快感并对“爽到休克”这种评论嗤之以鼻，然而当欢愉真切地，不由分说地将他劈开时，Marius想自己大概欠他们一个道歉。手指比阴茎灵活得多，Dominic把他扯成一根线，然后又捻成一团，他已经搞不清楚自己究竟是想尖叫还是呻吟了，或许这两者也没什么区别。线在越发粗暴的动作之下越绷越紧，生殖腔粘液流得Dominic满手都是，阴茎也在不甘寂寞地滴着前液。乱七八糟的体液把两个人交叠的下身浸透，潮湿的气息充斥着整个房间，空气都仿佛要滴出水来。

太湿了。Marius心想，但他却依旧炎热。Dominic的信息素安抚了他的皮肤和内腔，然而部分身体的食髓知味却让某个更核心，更干渴的地方叫嚣起来。

“操，操我——”在本能的逼迫下谁都顾不得自尊，Marius伸手握住Alpha的性器，停在手心的热量和体积让他心跳加速，后穴又涌出一阵湿热，他任由自己无耻地抬起屁股，试图朝Dominic腿间坐下去。插在他屁股里的手顿了一顿，然后继续在那块要命的地方揉弄，但同时另一只手扶住他的腿根向前挪动。没错，他的Alpha知道他要什么，Dominic的阴茎和两根手指一起撑开他的场景，想一想就让他爽得头皮发麻。他伏在Dominic肩上，用甜腻的呻吟奖励他。第三根手指破开括约肌，然后是第四根。虽然不是最佳选择，腔道还是欣然接受了入侵，忠实地用快感麻痹Marius的大脑，而在它识别出问题之前，Dominic咬开了暴露在眼前的Omega腺体。

终于不满足于潜伏在天际轰鸣，电光撕开乌云直奔海洋而去，被巨浪迎接似的毫不留情地吞没，暴雨紧随其后，同样也未能幸免。冷雨争先恐后地钻进Marius的每一个毛孔，每一条缝隙，占领了他全身的脏器，连最细小的毛细血管也不放过。干裂的土地贪婪地吮吸水源，而高热的身体迎来剧烈降温，Marius剧烈挣扎起来，然而Dominic手脚并用，把他禁锢在怀里。他的犬齿还牢牢地钉住他的后颈，还有，他的手指。寒冷，疼痛，狂喜，快感。现在Marius确认自己今天要死在这张沙发上了。他看到紫色的天幕，铅灰的乌云，狂怒的海洋，最后是摧毁一切的闪电。

“啊！Dom！别，别，求你——”

猎物的尖叫和求饶无疑是掠食者最心仪的助兴节目，Dominic不为所动，继续戳刺那个深藏腹腔的腺体。信息素交融的快感令他也魂不守舍，但还有最后一件事。他的Omega不再挣扎了，逐渐高亢的喊声和收紧的腰腹引领他收获那最终的奖赏。“给我，我的猎人，给我。”Dominic压低声音引诱道，他舔吻Marius的后颈，吞下血液与汗滴。捕猎者一旦被制服就只能等着被拆吃入腹，Marius软在另一人身上，精液从顶端溢出，稠白的体液顺着红肿的茎体缓缓流下，最后被妥帖地收在Dominic的手掌里。

 

意识回笼的时候，Marius发现自己躺在那张现在已经不堪入目的沙发上，而根据瓶子的响声，把他搞昏过去的人正在翻冰箱。“谢谢。”他说，等Dominic走过来，他又说：“你好变态，很痛的。”Dominic向他露出一个介于温柔和不怀好意之间的笑容，“我不会道歉的。”他弯下腰来跟Marius接了一个热辣到色情的吻，然后趁他晃神用碰过冰啤酒的手拍他的脸。“操！”他被冰得一个翻滚坐起来，“你就不能对刚被标记的Omega温柔一点吗？”电兵翻了个白眼给他递了瓶水，“别侮辱你的体质了。”

Marius还没完全清醒，他愣愣地盯着Dominic，收获另一个白眼和开了盖的水。“不想脱水就赶紧，一会儿没空喝。”他这句话里的暗示让Marius感到不妙，而没等他灌完水就再次袭来的热潮印证了他的预感。“不是已经标记完了吗？！”被摆在地毯上的时候Marius大声抗议，“是啊，”Dominic坐在沙发上用性器顶了顶他泛红的脸颊，手探进他的臀缝带出来一片水光，咧开嘴笑了：“但你还没爽够啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后这俩人因为把室友关在门外半天和毁掉休息室的布艺制品而被罚手洗沙发套和打扫宿舍一周。


End file.
